rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexsJB/Rainbow Reminiscing
Hi! How are you? Good? That's great. I've realised in my past blogs I've been saying quite a lot about the negative things of Rainbow Magic, like the new design and the low quality of the story writing and illustrations. Now that I'm older and slowly starting to lose interest in the stories, I thought back on all the good times I've had with the series since it came out. I remember... *'Listening to Pearl the Cloud Fairy (my first book)' I genuinely felt exhilaration when the girls tickled the goblin with the feather or something, and how they ate candyfloss clouds (combined with Charlie and Lola eating mashed potato clouds, I came to really like clouds back then). Also, Pearl looked a lot like my sister. *'Dressing up as Fern the Green Fairy for World Book Day' *'Various exciting moments in the books' I distinctly remember being slightly scared of Jack Frost's reflection in Amber the Orange Fairy because it was such a big, close-up illustration. I also really liked the Party Fairies because they were so eventful, including the time Grace the Glitter Fairy got angry at the girls for calling her a "piece of rubbish". There was this one illustration in that series where a goblin was icing the King and Queen's jubilee cake that I really admired. *'Owning ALL the books up to the Dance Fairies and Kylie the Carnival Fairy' I had all those books lined up neatly on my bookshelf and I loved picking a random one out to read it. But unfortunately I gave them away to my friend's sister and never thought about them until years later. Slightly regret it, but they did take up lots of space. However, I seemed to keep Molly the Goldfish Fairy (probably because I forgot to group her with the others) and so I read her over and over and over again because that was the only fairy book I had left. *'Reading Poppy the Piano Fairy' I got her and Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy out from the library (because I play the piano and liked gymnastics back then) and actually really enjoyed them. From then on, I loved getting fairy books out from the library but it always caused some embarrassment because I thought I was too old to be reading them (had to hide Trixie the Halloween Fairy with another book when taking it out in the presence of my friend). The library was a great place for me cos I managed to read (nearly) full series, like the Ocean Fairies (minus Whitney) and Fashion Fairies (minus Matilda). Great times in the library. *'Reading Pia the Penguin Fairy' I remember I was in Waterstones and there was this big revolving bookshelf thing with all these Rainbow Magic books on them, and because penguins are my favourite animal, I wanted to get Pia so I did and I loved it so much, especially the beginning part where the girls choose ice creams (but are annoyingly interrupted but the fairy, so I never saw them eat them. Did they get them in the end? I can't remember) and where the girls are roller skating/skateboarding, cos I was really into roller skating then. There was also this really exciting moment where they're skating down an ice mountain and they have to cushion the goblins' fall. *'Reading Belle the Birthday Fairy' I asked for her for Christmas once, and because I woke up really early (as all kids do), I unwrapped what looked like a book as I like getting books for Christmas, and I read her before everyone was even awake. I really liked the description and single illustration of the cakes and pastries in the bakery, and also the time Rachel got trapped under a sieve, and also the time when the girls cause havoc during Jack Frost's party. That was really fun. *'Giving away more books' When I was in primary school, the older years were paired with younger years to build some of connection between the different years and the girl I was paired with loved Rainbow Magic, so as a present in our final session, I gave her two fairy books, because one of them was her name and the other I just didn't mind giving away. I kind of regret doing that, but she seemed pleased. I also sold Pia and Molly in a car boot sale, which I also regret doing. I really did love Molly. *'Being overloaded with fairy books' We were going on holiday once, and I got 5 Rainbow Magic books to keep me occupied. I think they were Chrissie, Kate, Olympia, Flora and Natalie. 5. Wow. *'Buying Selena the Sleepover Fairy' And the cashier lady was really patronising and pointed to Selena's bear and said "look she's got a little teddy ahehehehe" and I was like "dude...please...". That's why I hate physically buying fairy books, because the cashier always judges. *'Copying Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy' Seriously I spent ages drawing her and colouring her in with the exact colours. I always thought her hair was too big, but I learnt how to draw waves in fabric though. I also really liked her stocking for some reason. *'Copying the illustrations from Destiny the Pop Star Fairy and Tamara the Tooth Fairy' From Destiny, lots of pictures of The Angels. From Tamara, the picture of the girls eating breakfast after the second item is retrieved and also when they're playing badminton. I really liked those two for some reason. *'Starting to buy books on my iPad' The first book I bought on my iPad was Carly for some reason. And I remember waiting till midnight for the release of Lila and Myla the Twins Fairy, because I was so excited to see how it would turn out. I eventually went on a spending spree, getting every single new book which came out. From Susie the Sister Fairy onwards, I probably won't be getting every single new book without thinking it through, because seriously I've wasted so much money on fairy books I don't want to read anymore. *'Becoming a user, then admin, on the wiki' *And the happy memories stop there Significant books I looked back on all the fairy books that were most significant and memorable to me, so they were probably: 62079-px310-220775.jpg|For having a scary Jack Frost picture 83238-px310-229929.jpg|For having a nice storyline Isbn9781843629603-detail.jpg|For having a good climax near the end. Also, on the audiobook, listening to Sophia Myles reading Jack Frost's final message ("you can't catch me" or something like that) gave me the creeps 95726-px310-228437.jpg|For having nice food and a nice storyline 99504-px310-227518.jpg|For the picture of the goblin and the cake, and the girls getting gift bags at the end 51r8-wNcwbL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg|For being a classic Christmas story- one I could read every year without getting bored, and having the girls make Christmas pudding Molly,goldfish_fairy.jpg|For being the surviving fairy from my bookshelf clear-out 98502-ml-51362.jpg|For having the most exciting Jack Frost battle, and presently because her name is inspired by The Beatles Stella-the-star-fairy.jpg|For being exciting when the goblins caught out the girls 123896-px310-228393.jpg|For getting me back into the series 131963-ml-518737.jpg|For making me even more obsessed Rainbow-magic-juliet-the-valentine-fairy.jpg|Because for me, books where the girls argue are more exciting Belle.jpg|For having nice food and a nice storyline Yasmin.jpg|I really liked the description of the girls playing in the tree house adventure course. Can't remember the fairy adventure, just really liked the beginning! Cara.jpg|Because I really liked Bollie, even if the sample was one chapter Popstarlogo.jpg|Pop Star Fairies (and Destiny the Pop Star Fairy)- for being first full series I bought after giving away everything, and also having The Angels in them Babyanimalrescuelogo.jpg|Baby Animal Rescue Fairies- though I've never read them, they seemed to be the newest series that were out when I became a proper RM fan, doing stuff on the wiki Final words Looking at all the reasons why I like the series tells me that the books I found most exciting have: *the girls or fairies getting captured *food *good description *action in the human world (In my opinion) For the new readers of Rainbow Magic, what I've seen is that they seem to be getting a box set where they read fairy 4 books designated for each month of the year (I could finish fairy 4 books in 30 minutes tbh, but I guess they're children, aren't they?). I find the fairy books nowadays are mostly: introduction, get the item, finish. For me, there doesn't seem to be much character development or aspect of excitement such as the fairy humorously getting offended (like in Grace), or the girls getting trapped (like in Belle), but since I don't have the really new series, I don't know what's been going on. I'm pretty sure many other readers of Rainbow Magic have great memories of the series like mine. Thank you for reading. LexsJBTalk 12:32, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts